


Capture the Gold

by saiyukichan1



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: #Shadowoblivious, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: Working a meager job as a gas station attendant Shadow sees all walks of life come through. But one day he falls for a tall lanky red-head who needs 3 creams and 5 sugars in his daily coffee. This lanky red head though seemingly has something to hide.
Relationships: Shadow Moon/Mad Sweeney (American Gods)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Drop the Lure

**Author's Note:**

> I literally forgot about this piece. So I hope you enjoy another Sweeney/Shadow fic.

Every day for five days straight I see him. But for some reason tonight seems different. I know he notices me glancing at him sometimes. Like now he walks in a half smoked cigarette hanging from his lips, a fur-lined vest black in color, a green v-neck that hugs his frame, and some designer jeans that hug a nicely shaped ass. And to top off the look some grungy black work boots that have seen better days. The object of my ogling saunters over to the coffee bar, itching absently at his beard. Finally he chooses a blend. I’ve memorized his coffee habits which is sad to say. Three creams 5 sugars. Damn I need to stop stalking the guy. He takes the cigarette from his mouth and switches hands with his coffee. Setting the coffee on the counter in front of me the red head mumbles something I couldn’t quite catch.  
“I’m sorry can you say that again?”

“My apologies, Camel red shorts.”

I can’t help but grin at his thick Irish brogue. While ringing up his total he pulls out a well worn wallet with long fingers. I notice that he put the cigarette back into his mouth and chews on the end.  
The man places the total on the counter as I go to reach for it. Our fingers brush, his callous rough skin surprising me.  
“Apologies didn’t mean ta touch.”

He pulls his hand back with the pack of Camel’s shoving them in the breast pocket of his vest. The other reaching for his coffee.  
“Have a good day… I mean night!”

I shout out to him as he’s leaving the store. He grins and waves back to me. Embarrassed I run my hand down my face. Every time I’m working he always without fail does to. And every time we manage to touch skin. Mostly with him handing me his change.  
“It’s Shadow.”

The Irishman grins lopsidedly and steps aside. My cheeks grow hot as he stands there watching me. With a break in the flow I lean against the other side of the counter with my own cup of coffee.  
“Sweeney.”

I’m quiet for a moment too stunned that this specimen of a man is actually talking to me in person.  
“So what is it that you do?”

“Oh odds and ends, mostly what I can find. Do you like cats?”

“A bit.”

Sweeney looks crestfallen but smiles again in under 30 seconds. Apparently thinking of something else to say he sips his coffee thoughtfully.  
“Do you not work today?”

“Nah I’m off for the next three days. Say I know of this little dive place that doesn’t close until two am. Wanna go when ya get off?”

I smile a crooked shy smile. Looking everywhere but at the object of my affection but the smile that he returns me lights up the room.  
“I’d love to.”

“Great I’ll see you here when your shift ends.”

My heart is fluttering so hard in my chest once Sweeney leaves I can’t stop smiling. I’ve just been asked out on a date! My lord Odin I sound like a school girl. For the rest of the night I trotted around the store nervous and excited all rolled into one. And just for purposes like these I always keep civilian clothes in the trunk of my car. I run out to grab said clothes so I could change into them before Sweeney get’s there. Counting down my drawer I smile widely when Sweeney walks into the store lobby. Charlotte called a little bit ago informing me that she was going to be a couple minutes late. Just as the Irishman walks back around from the cooler sections Charlotte comes bouncing in.  
“Ya ready ta blow this joint?”

Hells fucken yes! I wave good bye to Charlotte and follow him outside. My breath hitches at the long lean lines that Sweeney presented as he’s leaning against the side of his car. He smiles wide at my approach and the offer to carpool. Pushing away from the car Sweeney moves to open the passenger door leaning in, subtly smelling my neck. Once in the car we peel out of the lot at break neck speed. Oh holy All father! At this speed I’m holding onto the bar above my head for dear life. I look over at him and he’s as calm as can be with a lit cigarette hanging out of his mouth.  
“Are we in a hurry? Cause frankly your driving scares me.”

The red head laughs but slows down the speed none the less. I let go of the bar once he slows down to the speed limit. We come to a stop at a little dive place that seemed quite busy this time of night. Plus half the people seemed to know him already. Must be a regular.  
“Hey Hey Mad Sweeney! Will it be your usual tonight?”

“Sure, and somethin’ for my friend ‘ere.”

“Ah. I see someone new. You plannin’ on keepin’ this one this time?”

The guy at the counter nods my way then slides two baskets of fries and burgers over to Sweeney as they talk. He manages to expertly dodge everybody that’s in his way so he doesn’t end up losing our food. I seem to keep my eyes off his hips as he moves around the bodies blocking his way. Finally the food lands on the table with a soft thump. The sheer smell of it makes my stomach rumble something fierce.  
“Oh my God Odin that smells amazing!”

I pick up the bun to place all toppings on it. I notice Sweeney does the same except cheese and mustard. The savory meat just melts in my mouth and the fries are salted perfectly. Now I can see why he comes here, not only do they know him the foods good too.  
“Hey honey, long night at work?”

“Not anymore. How are you and Eric hangin’? He excited about the baby?”

He leans just a bit out of his seat to give the brunette a hug, her extended belly not allowing much room. She gives him that motherly big sister smile then pats him on the back.  
“We wouldn’t know what to do if you hadn’t helped fix our roof. I can’t thank you enough.”

“It’s nothin’ Brandy. Couldn’t let you an tha baby get sick because of a roof.”

Brandy smiles, pats him one more time then goes to help another table. I gaze at him over my burger my idea of him changing with the night. He leans back in the chair the light catching his blue eyes mischievously. A song is playing that has me tapping my foot as I eat. Sweeney’s patiently waiting for me to finish before he drags me to the dance floor. Surprisingly it’s rather crowded. The press of bodies against us pushes us closer. My cheeks burn at the intensity in his gaze.  
Taking a hold of my hips with large hands Sweeney guides me flush against him. He drops his hips low to grind against me in tandem with the music. The Irishman appears to let the music flow through him. Letting it take over. They seem practiced like he’s done it before. I notice that it’s the same final number in Dirty Dancing with Patrick Sawyze.  
“You know I couldn’t stop thinking about you since I first came into your store.”

“Oh really why’s that?”

“I wanted to talk to you but I didn’t know what to say…”

He pauses for a brief minute then drops his head down to capture my mouth with his. I stop dancing briefly to wait for him to move again. He pulls back a fraction to look me in the eyes. Oh please kiss me again. Shyly Sweeney picks up the dance again to finish it with a round of applause from the other patrons on the floor. Breathless I lean my head against his shoulder. We stand there wrapped in each other. The Irishman leads me back to the table me grateful for my cool soda sitting there.  
“Where’d you learn to dance like that? That was amazing!”

Sweeney scratches the back of his neck, a timidness that he didn’t have before showing itself.  
“My mom, it was her favorite sequence.”

“You’re saying was is she no longer with us?”

“She unfortunately passed three years back. Very sudden, dancing was her thing… It’s how she met my da ya know.”

I take his hand in mine tracing little circles with my thumb. He exhales deeply letting the pain of it subside.  
“She later told me that we weren’t living with my pa because he didn’t want us anymore. It broke her heart but it never broke her spirit to dance.”

Feeling bold I cup his cheek, his fiery red beard tickling my palm as I pull his face to mine. Hesitant at first my lips hover over his until he closes the gap. Ever since he walked into my store I’ve often wondered what he tastes like.  
“Shadow do you ever feel alone even when you’re with somebody?”

“All the time… except for tonight. I’m satisfied.”

The Irishman doesn’t object to the next kiss either. With the tab taken care of it’s one less thing to worry about as we are about to leave.


	2. Second Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweeney invites Shadow over for dinner. Nannizila as aptly named by Shadow doesn't agree and is going to do anything to make sure that the new comer doesn't stay long.

We couldn’t seem to keep our hands off of each other. Sweeney presses me into the passenger’s side of the car, his hands roaming up and down my chest and abs while we couldn’t pull away. He cradles my head like it is something fragile in his large hands. Fingertips grace my skin along my collar bone warm lips trailing behind their gentle touch but don’t go any further than my shirt collar.   
“It’s getting late.”

“I’m sorry what?”

Great can I be even weirder? I have to just stutter in his face. I glance away embarrassed.  
“It’s getting late and you have work tomorrow.”

Sweeney smiles softly the dimples in his cheeks flashing briefly. I heat up immediately as he leans in but it’s only to open the door. I stand there kind of awestruck, oh… It’s a short ride back to the station the car rather quiet on the way. We sit there for a minute after pulling in listening to the rock playing on the radio. Sweeney gets out first but motions for me to stay there until he opens the passenger door. Holding out his hand to me I take it laughing quietly. I stand coming flush against Sweeney’s stomach. The red head cups my face and puts his forehead to mine. He’s singing along with the song until I press my lips to his.  
His eyes widen in shock but he grins against me going with the flow. Large hands trail down my sides and come around to cup my ass, pressing me close against his lean frame.   
“Sunday I want to show you something. Meet me here at this address at 5pm.”

“Okay.”

Sweeney hands over the address then cheekily gets in his car and drives off. I wave at him as he goes. Giddy I start my car up but turn it right back off to go inside to talk to Charlotte. She looks at me with an all knowing smirk.  
“So how’d your date go?”

“Good.”

“Aannndd… tell me the juicy details! I mean I saw you both out there lip locked… come on Shadow tell me!”

So for the next hour or so I proceed to tell my coworker all the details of our date. We’re chatting over a couple cups of coffee until I look down at my watch. It’s already 1 o’clock in the morning and I have work that night. She can’t stop bouncing on her toes and hugging me up until I tell her I have to go home and sleep for work.   
“It’s about time you date someone you’re attracted to. I mean Shadow, honey if you swung the other way I’d do ya on the floor right here and now because day-um you are fine!”

I can’t help but blush into my cup. That’s a good thing about female friends they aren’t afraid to tell you like it is. No sooner do I leave and finally make it home, into the shower, sit on the bed and next thing I know I’m out. What the hell…? My alarm clock goes skidding across the floor as I bury myself further into the blankets. On automatic pilot I go about my day as usual Sunday not getting there quick enough. Finally when it does roll around the butterflies in my stomach threaten to burst out. I spy Sweeney’s car in the lot of this gigantic house, the one he gave me the address to. Blinking in disbelief I clamber out of my car and up the front steps. Holy Odin this is fucking huge! I look up at the roof before I rap, hard on the door. It creaks slowly open upon the visage of a wrinkly old man.  
“May I help you?”

“Um hi… I was told to meet Sweeney here… is he here by chance?”

“This way Sir, the master has been expecting you.”

There’s a slow methodical way the butler is speaking and moving that makes me wonder his age. But then I get distracted by a pair of long legs clad in blue jeans just below the banister. The opulent room makes it into my view causing my jaw to go slack. Sweeney looks up from his phone a wide grin splitting his face.   
“Shadow! You made it, I was just a thinkin’ that’d you chicken out on me.”

I scoff at his remark and cross my arms. Don’t chicken that easily. Coming down the stairs he takes my hand as he continues to walk to the back of the house. The Irishman stops letting me take in the expansive greenhouse. As the sun starts to set below the trees lights flicker on in the greenery. He leans into my shoulder breathing lightly until the weight of him just seems to disappear.   
“Sweeney?”

I hear a faint laughing from all around me as I turn in circles to find its source. I feel nervous as I step into the maze worrying my bottom lip.   
‘Over here, no over here. This way’

I follow the voice until I run into a dead end, why I’m not so sure myself. Looking around I get disoriented in which way I came from. Light fingers roam across my shoulders, down my arms and down my chest. That bodiless whisper seems to come to me, a gentle breath ghosting the shell of my ear.  
Suddenly there’s a solidness to the whisper enclosing me in something familiar. One large hand cradles my neck as warm lips trail up the column of my throat to nibble at my lips. Really wanting to sink into the welcoming body behind me, a firm female voice rents the air.  
“Master Sweeney dinner is served!”

A grumbling can be heard from behind me but it moves. Sweeney? I turn to find the Irishman a few feet away… how?   
“Master Sweeney!”

“Coming, coming! Will you join me for dinner?”

“But how’d…”

“Magic.”

Uh huh sure but I follow him anyway. He offers his hand as we walk back from the end of the garden maze.   
“So who was that woman?”

“She’s my… how would you put this… my keeper. Yeah we’ll go with keeper but she’s more like my babysitter.”

He stops to grab two glasses from the cubbard and a crystal decanter from the table sitting next to it. Odd most people don’t have alcohol in their house. Sweeney offers one of the glasses to me filled with a golden liquid a tooth-baring grin cracking his lips. Have to admit it was really smooth going down and burned easily in the gut. Sweeney downs it, sets his glass down and urges me to follow him. Clumsily I stumble into him.   
“Sorry I must’ve tripped over something…”

His eyes are so blue like sapphires in a dark pond. I so don’t want to move right now. The Irishman stands me upright much to my embarrassment.   
“Master Sweeney! I must inquire if your guest is staying for dinner?”

She looks me up and down twice as if she’s not satisfied with my presentation. She seems to contract this scowl that sticks to her face. With a huff she turns away irritable.   
“I don’t think she likes me.”

“She doesn’t like anybody, male or female that I bring home.”

Okay so its not just me that she singles out its everyone. Behind him I happen to notice how shapely his ass is. With my thoughts drifting about how good it would feel in my hands, I instantly blush something fierce. Sweeney turns the slightest to look back at me the smallest hint of a grin on thin lips.   
Nannizilla ends up seating me at the other end of the table, much to Sweeney’s dismay.  
“Frag this shite.”

Surprised he moves his plates and cutlery down the table to sit right by me. Lacing his fingers under his chin once he settles the Irishman barely looks like he can fit into the chair. His gaze is telling me something different though like I’m a piece of meat or something.  
“Shadow I’ve felt your eyes on me for some time now, were you too nervous to talk to me?”

“Wha-what? No! I just didn’t know how to talk to you that’s all.”

Oh my lord! My cheeks are burning like crazy with his intense gaze. Can we just skip dinner altogether and go romping in the sticks?! Because damn he’s making me hot here. I fan myself briefly then focus on my plate again. He leans into my cheek grinning against it like a loon until Nannizilla’s shrill voice breaks the air.   
“Master Sweeney Mr. Moon is not on the menu.”

“Apologies ma’am but he looked better than what is on the plates.”

My cheeks grow hotter with each compliment he pays me. With no regard to his keeper he leans in again and this time captures my mouth with his. I’m leaning over the chair with utter shock on my face that he’s kissing me and forget to breathe. He lets me go so that we may finish dinner. Though I do have to admit it is a quiet affair since Nannizilla and his butler are joining us. I’m pretty sure we would have done something more nasty on the table instead of eating; food that is. Sweeney seemed to calm down since they are there relegating it to just running his foot up and down my leg teasingly.  
“Whelp, I’m stuffed! Shadow would you like to join me in the gardens?”

“I’m not done ye-“

Okay when you give me that look I guess I can be done with my food. I excuse myself to the other guests at the table to follow Sweeney back out to the gardens. As I am walking out onto the terrace I’m pressed back into the stone face of a gargoyle. I go to reach for his waist only for him to deflect my hands and trace down my arms with his palms as he presses them above my head. I let an impish grin possess my face only to grow wider as he trails his knee along my inner thigh. Sucking in my bottom lip in embarrassment a small moan escapes past them. Delighted at my response to his actions he pushes his full weight into me. Oh Lord Odin he feels amazing there. One hand seems to have a mind of its own though as it makes its way down my thigh, tracing small circles.   
“I want you, wanted you ever since I first saw you. Shadow…”

I turn his hold against him and put my weight on him instead. Last time I got into something this quick I got burned and badly. Do I really want to risk having the same thing happen? My indecision must have hovered in my eyes too long because he’s looking at me oddly. But what he doesn’t realize is how bad I want this. Sweeney sighs but leads us both to a lush patch of grass. The Irishman plops down first wiggling into the long soft grass before he looks up to me to join him. I shrug before I kneel down and crawl onto his lap. He lays back slowly as I crawl my way above him. His blue eyes easily capture and reflect the light of the stars above, holding me entranced. Lowering myself to nestle in between his legs and rest my head on his chest he rubs little circles on the small of my back. I feel at ease with him so unlike my ex-wife or my other partners.   
Sweeney rolls over onto his side disrupting my thoughts only to curl his arm around me protectively. Idly I reach up to stroke my fingers though his beard the soft hairs tickling my palms. Shocking me he rolls above me perched on my hips. A small moan escapes me as he rocks against my hips. Dipping his head to meet my lips he nips lightly at my bottom one. A shrill shout cuts through the air like a knife. Sweeney drops his head onto my shoulder then pushes off from me to kneel on my lap.  
“Damn it…Coming coming! Well it looks like our time is up for today.”

My Irishman unfolds himself from his perch to hold out his hand to me. With a short tug I’m up in his personal space. His lopsided grin is plastered to his face again before we head back up to the front. Nannizilla for reason finds the need to supervise my departure. She always seems to have a perpetual scowl on her face. I can hear her voice filter through the air half way down the drive. I laugh out loud looking in the rear view mirror as he’s not paying her any mind.  
Some point during our time together I stole his phone and entered my number. He laughs at me then waggles his fingers to do the same. He initially gave me his address and not his phone number after the first time he took me out. My phone beeps with the incoming text making me jump.  
‘Sorry it was cut short.’

‘Don’t apologize, but she does know that you’re more than old enough to make your own decisions right?’

‘She’s been there since my mom died. I kinda have a respect for her, sadly she’s a cunt though.’


	3. Subtle Interactions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nannizilla is up to something Shadow just doesn't know what it is yet. And who or what is this creature that comes into his apartment trying to get rid of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies this one is a little shorter than the others but bare with me I am slowly working on it.

We ended up texting well into the night. I pause briefly to take a shower letting the hot water run soothing circles down my body. Turning it off I reach for the towel hanging on the rack by the shower. I’m humming to myself as I exit the bathroom and bounce on my bed to answer the pinging of my phone. Swinging my feet off the edge of the bed something catches my eye in the corner.   
“What the fuck?”

I turn to find out what’s off in my apartment only to have an unknown intruder come at me with a knife. Whoa whoa! I scramble off the bed in hopes to escape him in time. Phone in one hand and the other holding my towel I fall to the floor scrambling to get to the bathroom. My phone pings again. A new message this time Sweeney asking if everything is alright. The guy comes up quick landing a kick to my ribs. Curling in on myself on the floor just before the bathroom a sharp pain takes over.   
He pushes the blade a little deeper into my side then reaches behind my head to turn my gaze onto him. The guy doesn’t say anything but leans down to kiss my cheek before letting go and pulling the blade from my flesh. He’s not familiar at all. Other than stabbing me he seems to just fade into the shadows of my room and disappear. Moving even a little makes the wound in my side bleed profusely as I’m trying to reach for my phone. As my fingers feel it the intruder comes from the darkness again kicking it from my reach.   
“There’s no talking to him.”

What? The fear is starting to set in that this guy is meaning to kill me. With that thought floating in my head I urge myself to get to my phone and dial 911. Barely avoiding the next swing down to my chest I scramble towards the bathroom.   
“Oh no you don’t.”

He grabs a shirt I had laying on the chair and walks back towards me. I catch a glimpse over my shoulder as he wraps the ends once around his wrists. A maniacal grin pulls his lips back baring unusually long canines. Fuck me! Pushing myself to stand even in pain I get to the bathroom closing the door with unusual haste. The guy bangs on the door first furiously then it quiets down his panting able to be heard through the door. There’s a thunk as he leans against it then laughter low and broken.  
“Do you know I got paid to take care of you? Didn’t say how though which can leave it open to a lot of things. Where should we start, hmm?”

My mind is racing there’s no way to escape the bathroom except for the door, no windows no other rooms adjoining. Fuck! I lay my head against the wall to stare at the door in front of me. It’s the only way in and out… He begins to talk again. I’m not sure what or why he insists on it. Please just please go away. I’ve locked the door about an hour ago but the intruder hasn’t tried to break it down, yet. Glancing at the door from my spot in front of the mirror my eyes widen in horror as it swings open slowly creaking ever so horribly. Not wanting to leave my back exposed to this guy I turn but as I do he comes in quick pinning me in between the tub and the door. Stumbling back to try and get away from him I trip over the side smacking my head on the wall behind me. My vision swims in front of me then the edges go black, fading into unconsciousness.   
I startle awake only to find that I am unable to move my hands or my feet. I realize this now that he had placed me on the bed. My mouth feels dry and the pungent smell of the dish rag invades my nose. He oddly covered me too. Coming from the kitchen he’s carrying a jar, wait a jar? A jar for what exactly. I whimper as he sits down by me on the bed my eyes wild with fear. As if to sooth me he places a hand on my arm only to lean in. He does this kind of weird inhale like a dog huffing at you up my neck.   
“Some for now and some for the road.”

My intruder shakes the jar a little drawing my attention to it. That’s when he bit me, hard. I jerk at first then calm as it almost seems pleasurable. He takes a couple swallows then pulls back letting my blood run down my neck to fall into the open jar. Smiling at me he strokes my arm tenderly leaning back over to close the wound on my neck. With a few licks he trails the length of the blood trail to clean it up with his tongue. Done with his endeavor he lays down beside me on the bed staring at me. His eyes are an odd yellowish-green color I note to myself.   
“Wh- ar- yu-?”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s not contagious… only if you want it to be.”

The man no creature scoots in closer running his hand up and down my arm to finally trace the planes of my hip. I immediately shake my head ‘no’ to answer his open question. Understanding me and respectfully obeying my boundaries he smiles a toothy one sliding off the edge of the bed. Thankfully he unties me well enough I can just get out of them myself.   
Visibly shaken I quickly find my clothes put them on and call Sweeney. While waiting for him to pick up the phone I finger the small scar on my neck just above the neckline. I’m staring at the small mark until Sweeney finally picks up. His voice is groggy a telltale sign I really did wake him.   
“Shads what’s…”

“I need to talk to you. Are you busy?”

“For you anything… Are you on your way over?”

I nod even though he can’t see me do it. I tear apart my apartment in search of my keys and my wallet. Right where I left them, behind my couch in the basket. My vision swims a little as I’m going down the stairs. Fuck hope I can drive out there without an issue. Barely making it into his drive without crashing the car I pull to a stop at the end of the drive. My red headed Irishman is standing on his stoop waiting for me. Sweeney rushes to my side as soon as I start to collapse. Right right where am I? The softness of the sheets tickles my palms as I sit up. Wincing I suddenly remember with clarity that the guy had stabbed me. Sweeney is laying next to me his arm dropping from my chest to now rest in my lap as I look down.   
Baby blue eyes blink twice before they focus in on my face. He smiles a crooked little grin curling into my hip.   
“How ya feelin’ love?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a freight truck then dragged 20 feet. You?”  
“Ha not as bad. Why ‘idn’t ya tell me ya were stabbed?”

“Sweeney in my defense I was trying not to die at my apartment or in trying to get here.”

A knock comes upon the door suddenly startling me to where it hurts. Sweeney sits up swinging long legs over the edge and launching to the door. Upon opening it the visage of Nannizilla appears. Great…She only glares at me I’m assuming because I’m in Sweeney’s bed and not in my own. I try not to listen to their word exchange but it’s hard to ignore. He huffs crossing his arms in disobedience rolling his eyes. Finally she points over to me jabbing her finger in the air and cussing at him loudly. I’ve had enough of her attitude and treating him like shit. Nannizilla backs up shocked as I lay into her about her horrible ass attitude and that it’s going to take more than that to fuckin’ scare me away. Can tell I pissed her off because she turns around in a flurry and stomps off. No sooner though does she leave my vision swims before me and the floor comes up quick. Maybe it’s not wise for me to be moving around like I am.   
Sweeney grabs for me before I hit the floor his baby blues flooding with concern. A weak smile curls my lips as he leads me back into the bed. He really didn’t want me to go home until I could stand on my own. So I stay with him for about a week coming and going as I needed even urging me to call into work and letting my boss know. Only three days into staying with Sweeney though Geri approaches me one night after the two of us have been drinking some. She startles the shit out of me as I’m placing the glasses into the sink causing me to drop them the glass shattering.  
“You need to stay away from the master.”

“Um no, even with your utter creepiness I’m not staying away from him.”

She’s right up behind me pressing me into the sink. Excuse me what the hell do you think you’re doing?! I move to turn only for her to grab the nape of my neck and force me into the sink near the glass.   
“Ow! Hey, knock it off!”

“You will disappear.”

I try pushing back against her to get her to move but she only grips tighter causing me to groan. Reaching back to grab her wrist to pry it off Geraldine instead grabs a piece of glass to press it against the skin of my cheek. Having enough of her attitude against me I push against the sink causing her to stumble back with me. Nannizilla growls under her breath but doesn’t pursue me any further. I’m holding the back of my neck on my way up to Sweeney’s room. I stop as soon as I open the door there on floor I see Sweeney laying on a fur blanket with a book, the fire going, and a bottle of the finest whiskey I’ve seen in front of him with two glasses.


	4. By the Fire's edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steamy goodness before the fire and unexpected timing by a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the chapters taking so long.

He looks up from his book blue eyes reflecting beautifully from the firelight. The sight takes my breath away because he’s literally in nothing but a pair of basketball shorts. I swallow hard and close the door behind me.   
“Care ta join me fer a drink?”

Again I swallow hard halfway over to him. Falling rather roughly to my knees beside him the Irishman shuts his book and rolls over to his side to gaze up at me. Slowly going to all fours I place one hand on his hip to gain some balance and contact before I lean in and kiss him. He already tastes of the whiskey but I can tell he’s not even tipsy yet. Grinning into my mouth the taller man pulls me on top of him. My eyes spring open in shock but I don’t bother pulling back. Sweeney lifts up enough to kiss my neck his lips hot against it. I moan out loud pushing my hips into his my erection hard against my pants. Trailing his lips along my jaw and nipping my bottom lip he runs his hands up under the waist band of my jeans. Hands full of my ass he squeezes a couple times then slides them out and up my shirt taking it with; up and over my head plopping on the floor.   
“Shadow sleep wit me.”

“Odin I want to but I…”

He stops in his ministrations to look at me directly. I bite my bottom lip in indecision. I want to tell him about my insecurities but I don’t know how he’ll react. Before I can really contemplate on it my mouth has a mind of its own.  
“I was married…”

His eyes widen briefly then he smiles gently cupping my cheek.  
“It’s okay so was I. They died a long time ago.”

“She cheated on me… but I guess its okay. I only married her to please my parents. They never really liked that I flow both ways.”

“Well I’m glad that ya do. Otherwise I wouldn’t ‘ave met ya.”

It’s true I wouldn’t have even thought twice if I was still married to Laura. I smile down at him as my heart is beating against my chest with my nerves.  
Pushing up so I can kneel on his lap my breath hitches as his long tapered fingers trace the planes of my chest and stomach. Sweeney lets go then props himself up on his elbows. His head is hovering right at my ribs and pecs. Oh my lord Odin that look he’s giving me is so intense. With a swift movement he takes my nipple into his mouth. Oh fuck! I can’t even form words right now as he’s going to town. His tongue and teeth are downright sinful. Adjusting in the slightest he wraps me up in his arms getting me as close as possible. Feather light kisses trail their way up my chest, across my collar bone and up the length of my jaw. Blue eyes flick briefly up to mine then move their way back down as he moves his mouth back down south. The red-head runs his fingers down my back raising goose flesh as he goes. Moaning impatiently he just grins against my chest. Then lightly trailing them back up to my jaw he teases behind my ear. Shuddering I watch him with hazy eyes as he unzips my pants. Fuck! I inhale deeply through my nose as the warmth of his hand encloses around me. It feels so good there. I lean back on my palms and open myself up for further exploration.   
With a gentle tug on my jeans I explore his eyes for any lie; nothing just an unmitigated passion that seemed to hide in the depths of them until now. My temperature spikes just then as he leans in and captures my mouth with his. In the back of his throat a cute keening noise makes it pass. Releasing each other Sweeney leans into my cheek whispering against my ear.  
“I want you in me Shads.”

“I’m sorry what?”

“Scared before…wasn’t sure how you felt.”

Wanting everything to eliminate the doubt I see in his eyes I twine my fingers into his beard and pull him back into a firm kiss. I ease back with him as he goes to lie back into the fur blanket. Propped above him I run my fingers down his ribs and under the band of his shorts until the tips hit the tightly curled hairs above his cock. I lean over him resting my forehead against his shoulder as I start to pull them down, his swollen hard cock springing free from its confines. I can’t help but lick my lips in anticipation. Because as it stands either one of us can be stuffed full of the other’s cock. Pressing two of my fingers to his thin lips he takes them in, tongue swirling around the pads of them.   
Squirming I slide them out of his mouth with a pop. With a devilish grin I slide them down his body and tap my way in between his pale cheeks. He props himself up on his elbows to watch me as I slide my fingers into his tight ring. A sharp inhale startles me a bit before my gaze travels back up to his face. Blue eyes stare at me as I scissor his hole. Sweeney squirms, adjusts, then lays back with a moan as I spread them wider. Deciding to switch it up and throw the other man for a loop I pull my fingers from the warmth of him. Sweeney protests at the loss but an audible moan escapes pass his lips as I grab his knees and hook them on my shoulders.   
“Ah fuck! Shad-ow!”

His speech breaks off as I bury my face into his ass and swipe my tongue along the tight muscle. It spasms against it but has the Irishman gripping the fur tightly. Pulling back in the slightest I mumble my response.  
“What is it that you want?”

“Ya know wha I wan’ Shads…”

“Mmm no I don’t why don’t you tell me.”

Sweeney arches off the blanket as my tongue delves rather deeply into his ass. I chuckle again causing little ripples of vibration. Strange little noises escape his lips then. Finally he gives in to his desires and growls out as I make one more pass.  
“Bran, damn it Shads fuck me hard!”

“As you wish.”

I drop my hold on him and move him to hover above my already straining cock. Sliding in between his cheeks I tease the tight ring of muscle then on his inhale slide into his tight hole. The warmth of him surprises me to where I fall over him. I brace my arm next to his ear to lean in further and capture his lips. He’s sweet tasting just like the aged whiskey sitting by our heads. The Irishman sucks in a breath without breaking our kiss just as I hit his prostate. He reaches up above his head fingers gripping the edge of the blanket tightly before a howl comes out of his mouth. I can’t help but grin wildly shoving into him further rather enjoying the long moans and groans coming from him. Every time I push into his tight ass I aim for that sweet tight bundle of nerves. Sweeney arches up off the floor his thin lips forming an “O” at his release. Oh no my Irishman you can’t have the last laugh.  
He tightens even more as I move making my rhythm stutter. Sweeney props himself up on his elbows then pulls me back down for a steaming kiss. Fuck me! And that did it my dick begins to pulse spewing everything I have into his tight ass. I drop my head onto his shoulder spent and sleepy. Grinning like a loon the red-head nuzzles my neck while tracing small soothing circles on the back of it. We both shift to get a little more comfortable. With the fire crackling in the background and the welcoming heat of it I lay my head on his chest. Just about to fall into a deep sleep a harsh knock comes upon the door.   
“Master Sweeney I hate to disturb you and Mister Moon but Miss Brandy is on the phone.”

“Transfer it up here Burt I’ll take the call in here.”

“As you wish sir.”

Leaning over me he snatches the phone from the hook to get a hysterical Brandy on the other end. I can hear her on the other end her voice hysterical and tinny through the speaker.   
“Hon is everythin’ alright wit ya?”

“No! I’m in labor! I don’t have a ride or a babysitter… Sweeney I need some help, Eric isn’t answering his phone…”

“Breathe baby breathe I’ll be there in a few. In the mean time I need you to try and stay calm focus on your breathing.”

He looks over to me from the phone his blue eyes telling me more than what I needed to know. Sweeney didn’t need to ask I am off the bed and getting dressed.   
“I’m sorry Shads.”

“What are you talking about, get your ass in gear and let’s go.”

The red head scrambles from the bed to grab his clothes quickly throwing them on. Hold on Brandy we won’t let you be alone in this time of need. We blow pass Geri and a tray of food before Sweeney turns around and grabs something for the road. He waves her goodbye then out the door we go. I’m literally holding onto the dash and trying to hit the brake to get him to slow down. The car comes to a screeching halt just outside the door to Brandy’s place. No sooner do we get up the stoop Brandy opens the door her face pale and sweaty. She winces as another contraction sends waves of pain. The Irishman kneels in front of her daughter pulling out a sucker from his coat to give to her.  
“Come on Eva let’s say we git yer mum to the hospital shall we?”

“Thanks so much Sweeney… I can’t… ah… seem to get a hold of Eric.”

Within minutes we are all at the hospital the nurses looking at us rather strangely. I hang back with Brandy until another contraction hits her. Only then did the nurses jump into action with a wheel chair. Brandy’s phone rings while getting her settled but she nods to me to answer it. Okay not who I expected. The police are on the other line asking for Mrs. Tendil. We get shooed out of the room with Eva. Sweeney sighs running a hand through his thick hair then plops down in a chair head falling back in exhaustion.  
“Sir, are you still there?”

“Yes yes I am I’m sorry but she just went into the delivery room. Is there any way that an officer can come down here in a few hours? I’m sure whatever news it is can wait until she’s done delivering an all.”

“Yes yes of course.”


	5. In the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The offer of his home until Brandy gets up on her feet. Burt sees another round of Sweeney's excursions... over a cigar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And part of me is wondering about how grass is going to feel on a bare ass...

Within a couple hours the police show up asking for Brandy. I try and wake Sweeney up but he’s passed the hell out with Eva curled up into his side. I chew my bottom lip and cross my arms unsure what they want me to do. Sighing I drop my hands into my pockets and nod to them.   
“Right then, are you related to or know Mrs. Tendil?”

“I’m a good friend of hers so you can tell me.”

“It’s regarding her husband. There has been an accident. We received a call about 6 hours ago out at the construction site her husband, Eric is working on. When we arrived on scene there appeared to be a horrific accident. One of the beams had collapsed and Mr. Tendil was on it. He was dead at the scene.”  
I suck in a deep breath just as Sweeney stirs and stretches. He blinks twice then shrinks back a bit as he sees the officers talking to me. I watch as he goes to stand laying little Eva on the bench. I close my eyes and wait for the officers to continue.   
“Gentlemen?”

“Mr. Sweeney its Eric. There’s been an accident, he’s…dead.”

Stepping closer to Sweeney I can see him sway a bit before I lean into him adding support. He scrubs a hand down his face in disbelief. Immediately the Irishman turns to face me and pulls me into a tight hug resting his chin on the top of my head. I can tell he’s trying to hold back his grief at the news and contemplating on how he’s going to tell Brandy. The red head releases me to walk into the room that Brandy is in. I can see through the window how he stops the officers at the door and goes to sit on the side of the bed. I can hear a piercing wail from behind the closed door the sound tearing at my heart strings. The officers offer their condolences and leave allowing me to step in with the two. Brandy offers the baby over to me so she can hold onto her oldest.   
Burying her face into her daughter’s hair she squeezes her tight and breaks down again. Stroking Eva’s hair she leans back and grasps her shoulders biting her lip.  
“Mama what’s wrong? Is papa okay?”

“Oh baby…”

She can’t bring herself to tell her daughter the news of her father. Sweeney leans into their hugs squeezing both of them.   
“You and the kids are more than welcome to come stay at my place. Until you can get up on your feet.”

“Sweeney, you don’t have to. Besides Geraldine doesn’t really approve of me nor kids.”

“Screw her. My house and you and the kids are both welcome anytime. I have the room, more than enough really.”

“I don’t want to impose.”

“You’re not, I offered and especially since you just had the little one then suffered the loss of…”

Brandy places her hand on his arm in comfort knowing full well how close the two were as friends.  
“It’s okay you can say his name. He’d want us to remember him and all the times we did have.”

I watch as he nods his agreement then kisses her on the forehead. He moves away from the bed with Eva in his arms to stand by the door. Her daughter sniffles a little but doesn’t cry she just buries her face in Sweeney’s large chest. Cooing at her the red head rubs her tiny back easing her sorrow. I hand the tiny child back to Brandy and kiss her forehead waving good bye to her. She waves back tucking the babe in the crook of her arm, pulling out one breast for him to feed.   
“Come Shadow I’m sure Brandy wants to rest and Eva here needs a bath. Don’t ya little lass?”

“Um okay.”

I follow close behind him silently shutting the door. Poor thing she’s exhausted passed out before we even reached the parking lot. He shifts her to one arm using the other to wrap around my waist bringing me in close to him. Our ride back to his place is short and very uneventful. As we are pulling up and about to unload the sleeping Eva nannizilla comes rushing from the stairs. Literally pushing me away from the car door to get to Eva and Sweeney she glares at me. I merely shrug at her and move. I lean over the back of the door whispering to the Irishman.  
“I thought that Geri didn’t approve of the kids?”

He laughs handing the child over to her. Another death glare my direction and off she goes.   
“She adores Eva there and Brandy, Eric not so much because he’s too much like me. Stubborn.”

I chuckle a little stepping around the door to come in close to the taller man. With a twinkle in his eyes he pulls me into the shadows of the side of the house. Pressing me into the crenalated brick of the house I moan as his hot lips trail down the column of my throat.  
“What about Geri?”

“She’s more than occupied with Eva because I’m pretty sure the lass didn’t stay asleep.”

He grabs my ass and hoists me onto his hips. My eyes widen in surprise at the bulge nudging my posterior. I blink owlishly at him but all he can do is stare back at me. The Irishman gyrates his hips a bit rubbing his throbbing cock against my pelvic region. Nuzzling my neck I can feel him smirk against it then adjust to move. With a small yipe I cling to him as we move down the wall and to the soft grass. I look up from our spot on the ground surprised that we are out of sight. Anxious I reach in between our bodies to slide my hand down the front of his trousers. His breath hitches as my fingers wrap around his well hung cock; the weight of it in my hand exciting me. Feverishly I attack the soft flesh of his neck it giving under the assault from my teeth. Sweeney moans and bucks against my hand trying to be patient.   
The larger man pushes back to balance his weight on his knees before he attacks my jeans eagerly peeling them off my hips. Reverently he trails the tips of his fingers across my naval teasing me.   
“Your skin is beautiful.”  
I duck my chin to my chest at his compliment my cool eyes never leaving his bright blue ones. He prods my bottom lip with his finger to get me to open up. With a smirk I run my tongue the length of his finger and suck it into my mouth. Sweeney extracts his finger loaded with my saliva to quickly move to my hole. The first tremble at the insertion makes me bite my bottom lip in uncertainty. The red head cups my cheek caressing it as he inserts another finger to start opening me up. His eyes are everywhere on my face.  
“Is something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Shaking my head at his question he continues to scissor his fingers. Then with a slick pop the feeling of being filled leaves.  
“Sweeney?”

“Don’t worry love I’m not done with you yet. Far from it in fact.”

The red head could only grin as he adjusts tucking himself under my jeans and propping my legs on his shoulders. Another grin and he’s prodding my hole with his thick swollen tip. Upon insertion he drops his head onto my shoulder latching on. I yelp as he bites arching away from the ground as he thrusts shallowly getting me used to his size. He grips onto my hair pulling away a bit but still biting down he thrusts hard and deep. A loud lust filled moan reaches through the trees. Realizing that it’s coming from me I bite down on my knuckles to try and stifle the noise.   
Sweeney shudders a moment grits his teeth but presses on trying to make sure I come first. Lifting me a little higher he hits that sweet bundle of nerves we call the prostate. Another loud groan fills the air. Mercilessly he grinds that spot until finally I tense around him clutching his biceps for dear life as I let loose. This time it’s a full on Cheshire grin as he thrusts once more finally releasing.   
“Fuck me Bran! Shadow…”

His voice is nothing but a breathy whisper as he shudders once more. Immediately pulling out and bringing my leaking ass up to his mouth he swipes his tongue over my hole. I grip tight into the grass as my stomach clenches tight again. But he notices my body tensing and backs off.  
“Sweeney…”

“I want to hear you beg for another Shadow.”

“What?”

“You heard me, I want to hear you beg for another release.”

“Are you joking because that’s not funny.”

A wide toothy grin becomes visible over my hard member. Okay now he looks deranged. It seems the more I argue with him the quicker he gets hard again. I can feel it against my back as he licks me again throwing me off.   
The red head drops my hips to fall onto his lap, his swollen cock pressing in between my cheeks once more.   
“I like it when you fight back.”

The wind carries that whisper it’s so light. Confused in a way I push his face away from mine as he goes to kiss me. He goes to slide himself inside me once more only for me to try and wiggle away. With a gentle laugh Sweeney unhooks my legs and turns me over ass in the air. The grass tickles my face as I turn a bit to get a good look at him. He barely has to lean over me even as I’m on my knees. I throw my head back in bliss gripping the grass harder with every hit to the prostate. Sweeny nips my neck again and grips my hips to the point they bruise. I’m stuck in an ahaego as thick ropes of white come shoot across the grass. The Irishman licks the dark bruise forming on my neck as he’s shuddering behind me. I can feel him shift abruptly as we both hear a coughing coming somewhere from our right. I look over to see Burt, his butler standing on the stairs to the house with an unlit cigar hanging from his mouth. Gods can this get any more embarrassing?! Pushing him off of me I search around for my pants. Sweeney salutes Burt who in turn just nods lighting his cigar. Apparently it’s not the first time he’s seen the master of the house butt naked. I stop in buttoning my pants to stare at the glow coming from Sweeney’s skin. Okay that’s the first time I’ve noticed that.


	6. Final Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geri finally voices what she wants and how she's going to get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally this is done after sitting on it for a year. -Sigh- Apologies for taking so long to get this darned thing typed up.

He notices the odd look I’m giving him and just smiles. Hmm must be something about the outdoors. Suddenly there’s lightning across the sky setting loud rumbles of thunder. Sweeney is barely dressed before Eva comes running out of the house screaming.  
“Sweeney make it stop! I’m scared!”

“Hey hey little lass calm down now it ain’t gonna hurt ya.”

“I want my mom.”

I follow Sweeney upstairs after he sheds his wet t-shirt in a room I assumed to be the mud room then heads upstairs to where Eva is staying. As he opens the door I am floored with Pink. My Irishman doesn’t seem to mind though because he just nuzzles her face making her laugh and tucks her back into bed. She crawls around the multitude of blankets until finally I see her pop her head above them. Another smile and she settles down waiting for him. Then he begins to sing, deep and lilting with his Irish brogue. I can’t help but lean against the door frame and listen to him. Not even two minutes into the song does she stop moving and a soft snore comes from under the blankets. He kisses her good night then leaves the room leaving me to watch her for a few minutes.   
Sweeney calls to me down the hall standing in a doorway of two double doors. Pushing open the other one to reveal the space behind them I stand there stunned at the beauty of it. He’s never shown this to me before.   
“Before you ask it was my mother’s room.”

“Sweeney we don’t have to stay in here. Your room is just fine.”

“No I want to.”

He leads me in by the hand taking note of the visible shakes. Motioning me to stay there he goes and starts a fire in the fireplace. I take note that every room seems to have a fireplace. After a few minutes of messing with it he stands and brings me over to it. The heat is a blessing as it seems the whole house is getting colder as the sun goes down.   
“Strip down.”

“Here?”

“Yes… or would you rather sleep in wet clothes?”

I bite my bottom lip and grin shaking my head no. Sweeney chuckles a bit before grabbing a heavy blanket out of the closet and laying it on the bed. Without hesitation I strip down with the wet articles of clothing dropping to the floor before I rush under the fur lined blanket. He just looks at me then shakes his head sliding off the bed and picking up the clothes to hang them by the fire. I bury my face into the pillow snuggling down into the blanket only to feel a cold draft to my left. Looking over a small mound in the pillow Sweeney slides his hand across my shoulder and down the length of my back. I shiver at the intimacy before he sidles up against me the long length of his body now pressed against mine.   
He kisses my ear nuzzling in closer and closes his eyes. Sleep took us both before anything else was said. I groan tossing in his arms to get comfortable. I fade into a deeper sleep the state where you’re dreaming but don’t realize it. In this dream state I’m walking through thick fog. No solid thing in sight, aimlessly if you will. It starts off faint and distant then steadily gets closer, the sound. I shiver as a cold wind brushes across the back of my neck. There’s a pressure on the small of my back in the shape of Sweeney’s hand letting me know this isn’t real. No sooner do I think that Geri or at least I think it’s Geri comes at me. Her face is not normal it’s deformed in some way. It glitches as she nears me.  
‘You’re not leaving that easily worm! I will have his hoard whether he likes it or not and you’re getting in the way!’

I squirm in my sleep. I can feel myself inhale deeply in the waking world.   
‘I don’t want anything to do with his hoard! Leave me alone!’

My voice is small at first then gains strength as I continue to yell it. Sweeney tries to shake me awake in the waking world but I can feel the sleep paralysis.   
‘It’s not that simple worm. You get in the way if he keeps you, that money is supposed to go to me!’  
Geri shrieks in my sleep startling me where I grip tight to his arm. She’s got her hands around my throat in the dream world bound determined that I don’t wake up in the real world. I see flashes of red-hair through my dream-like state but it doesn’t solidify. The woman is refusing to let go. Getting the weird feeling of being awake but can’t move I all of a sudden sit straight up gasping. Sweeney barely clears my head as I sit up. He doesn’t say anything but glances towards the door. The Irishman doesn’t need to say anything as I have a gun barrel pointing at my head.  
“Seems like I have to do this the messy way it wouldn’t have to be this way Sweeney if you just give all to me.”

The bitch doesn’t give him enough time to respond before she takes aim and fires. Simultaneously I scream out in agony and double over. She keeps her aim true as she walks over to the bed grasping my throat under the chin and leads me from the bed. Sweeney reaches out for me but she shoots just past his ear then brings it back to me.   
“You harm him and you’ll never see the hoard!”

“Oh don’t worry he’ll get the same treatment that I have planned for you Master just twice as bad.”

She spits the term out not a inkling of respect left in her tone. He moves towards me again but this time Geri aims the gun at my thigh making him pause.   
What is this?! Wait Sweeney! Don’t let her torture me! I look at him barely out of the bed as she leads me backwards towards the stairs leading into the foyer. She walks around me and pushes against a panel in the wall the piece sliding aside effortlessly. The bitch pushes me in and the panel slides closed encasing us in darkness.  
“Move.”

“I can’t see…”

Geri forcefully turns me around shoving me along the corridor. This must be a secret passage in the mansions walls. The wet musty smell plays havoc on my senses. I whimper suddenly as there is a stinging across my back. I throw my hand out to find the wall leaning against it only to have another lashing. Barely able to see her she appears to be coiling something around her hand. Without a single light she manages to get me to another flight of stairs, down them and into an open space. There she nudges my injured shoulder with the barrel of the gun forcing me right up to the wall. It’s damp and smells slightly. I hear the slight click of the weapon being secured in a holster then she grabs one wrist and secures it in a manacle. I pull on it to see if I have any leaway. Before she can grab my other wrist I swing on her catching her in the jaw. Geri stumbles back surprised.   
Right across my shoulders then down in slashing motions. I scream in pain as she grabs me roughly yanking my other arm up and snaps the cold manacle around my wrist. At this point I don’t think I can take anymore lashings from the whip she has on hand. Collapsing against the wall putting strain on my injured shoulder I can’t seem to find the strength to stand. A loud crashing noise echoes through the wall. Geraldine leaves the room to investigate the source of the noise.   
There’s a lot of cursing a couple thuds then finally silence. I pull against the manacles one more time before I feel large callused hands against my bare back. The thick brogue of my Irishman tickles the back of my ear.  
“’Ey there my Shadow. Did ya think I was gonna ferget ‘bout ya?”

He unlocks the manacles then staggers back letting me move away from the wall. I instantly turn around locking lips with the taller man. Sweeney hugs me close only for me to pull my arm away coated in blood.  
“Fuck Sweeney what’d she do to you?”

“Don’t worry nothin’ compared to what I did to her just don’t look when we go upstairs.”

You know the impulse when someone tells you not to do something and you do it anyway, yeah that’s exactly what I did. The smell of blood and flesh immediately assaults my nose once we get upstairs I stupidly look around the room and hurl right there on the floor.   
Sweeney pulls a bandana out of his pocket and hands it to me. Grateful I take it and place it over my mouth and nose. Gingerly we step through the mess until I notice what must have been Geraldine’s head.   
“Oh lord… is that…?”

“Fraid so love, now let’s get Eva and git outta ‘ere.”

“Lets, I don’t think I can stay here knowing she died here.”  
Even after trying to avoid stepping on body parts I still manage to step on something squishy. I almost slip flat on my ass if it wasn’t for Sweeney right behind me. He sets me right urging me towards the double doors.   
“Go, I’ll go get Eva. Fortunately that little lass can sleep through anything.”

I don’t question it as he pulls the door closed so it’s not open to Eva’s view when he brings her down. She looks at me confused then turns her attention back to the house.  
“Come on lassie let’s get you to your mom.”

He puts her into the car shuts the door and stands by me. There’s a deep sadness bordering on loneliness in his crystal gaze. Sweeney takes a hold of my hand and kisses my knuckles. I step closer to him squaring off.   
“You’re gonna leave aren’t ya?”

“Honestly I don’t know. This… this whole thing it’s too much.”

He drops my hand and walks to the drivers side of the car. I get in the tension in the car palpable. Half way back to the hospital I turn in the seat to look at the Irishman.   
“She was going to hurt you Shadow; all to make me or force me to give my hoard to her. Don’t you see that? I can’t, no couldn’t see her harm you. You’re more important than any money that I have.”  
His jaw is set and he doesn’t take his eyes off the road. We pull up to the hospital him putting the car into park in a spot. We’re both looking forward until he lets off a deep sigh. I get out of the car at the same time holding his hand to the handle.   
“Sweeney I want you to know that I’m not going to leave. You’ve shown me in the last month or so more than anybody has before.”

I wrap my arms around his lean waist trying to get him to look at me. Finally annoyed with him I grab his chin and lock my lips with his. He closes his eyes and tightens his grip around me. The Irishman delves his tongue into my mouth his hands moving up my back to cup my chin and jaw. We both laugh at the squeal coming from inside the car.  
“Ew! That’s gross!”

“Ah hush lass you’ll be doin’ the same some day.”

I can’t help but laugh letting go so we can take her up to mom. The red head has a dorky looking smile on his face walking the little girl into the hospital. I lean on the passenger door of the driver’s side to wait for Sweeney to come back down. The whole experience was harrowing but I wouldn’t change it just means it brought us closer.


End file.
